A Romance in the Past
by CentiSpiderFanGirl1
Summary: I wanted to write this "What if" for months now, and I finally got to it. I wondered, what if the time when Mr. Grasshopper played his violin music to James, he told him about someone he used to care for deeply? That's where I wrote this.


"Music should be the voice of the soul." Mr. Grasshopper stated to James, with his violin in his hands.

James tilted his head in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"It means that when I'm happy, my music sounds like this..."

James smiled as he listened to Mr. Grasshopper play a cheerful tune on his violin that very night at the peach. The sky was black, but there were many stars that lite up. It was a rather silent night, so the only sound that could be heard was from Mr. Grasshopper's violin.

"Mr. Grasshopper, have you ever played your music for anyone?" James asked curiously.

Mr. Grasshopper's eyes widened and his monocle fell off. He quickly put his violin away to put his monocle back on and sighed. "James, my dear boy, there has been... someone."

James became slightly anxious as he noticed a tear rolling down Mr. Grasshopper's cheek and spoke frantically. "Mr. Grasshopper, did I upset you? If I did, I'm sor-"

"It's alright, James." Mr. Grasshopper assured, whipping the tear away. "It was a long time ago."

"If you don't want to tell me about this, Mr. Grasshopper, I understand."

"I've grown rather close to you through out this journey, young one." Mr. Grasshopper started to smile slightly. "I believe I can tell you without being afraid."

James nodded, ready to listen.

"As I have just said, it was indeed a long time ago." Mr. Grasshopper started. "I was a young lad, and I wasn't as experienced as I am now. This happened far before becoming a human sized grasshopper. When I lived in the hill that you used to live in, James, I met someone when I was by myself playing my violin music. The music has attracted a female bee, and indeed she was a regular sized one. She was around my age."

"How was she like?"

"Ms. Bee was calm, and slightly shy but kind nonetheless." Mr. Grasshopper explained. "She had manners. She had those beautiful dark green eyes that made me think of a peaceful forest, and gentle black hair. The colors black and yellow represented her, of course, and I always saw her wearing a large, yellow flower hat. She was a polite young lady."

James nodded, having a slight feeling he knew where this was leading to.

"She complimented me on my music and said she never heard of something so beautiful and peaceful as my music. We spoke and we learned about each other. I told her I was always fascinated by music, and how I always loved learning new things such as words that many don't use commonly. She told me she got attracted by flowers constantly, and if you ask me, when I first met Mrs. Ladybug, she gave me a small reminder of Ms. Bee because of her personality. And that upbeat tone of my violin that you heard me play... I used to play it for her, and she loved it."

James gave Mr. Grasshopper a slight smile. "She sounds very nice."

"Ah yes, she was very kind and she might not have spoken too often to many, but she did show that she had a liking towards me. I liked her in return, and from there we have finally dated. Time passed and I was so happy and in love with her, I finally proposed to her."

James gasped instantly. "Where is she now?" he mused.

"She started to cry at first, and then she said yes, and as more time passed, we finally got married."

James frowned as he noticed the tears rolling down Mr. Grasshopper's cheeks now and immediately hugged him. Mr. Grasshopper smiled and patted his head gently. "Thank you, James."

"I wanna ask you this, Mr. Grasshopper, but I'm afraid to..,"

"There's nothing you need to be afraid of. You can ask me anything."

James took a deep breath and exhaled. "Well, I was going to ask you.. what really happened to her?"

"You won't get a straightforward answer James, but I will do my best to explain." Mr. Grasshopper squeezed his eyes shut to try to prevent himself from tearing up any longer. "It won't be straightforward because... even I don't know."

James tilted his head in confusion. "Huh?"

"You see, sir James, this took place the night after Ms. Bee and I talked to each other about... wanting to have children in our future. Like I said, this was a long time ago. I woke up the next morning on a giant leaf and noticed she wasn't by my side anymore. I searched every inch of the hill, but she was nowhere to be seen."

"D-did.. my aunts... kill her somehow? ..Perhaps?"

"James, I know nothing. I was never able to find her body if she was dead," Mr. Grasshopper sighed. "I don't know whether she was killed, or if she just... left. I have no knowledge on this, my dear boy, and I'm very sorry. There was one thing I knew for sure, she was out of my life. I had no marriage, no woman of my life, and I wasn't going to have the children that I wanted to raise with her. Years went by and she never came back and I was completely on my own."

James couldn't whip the frown off his own face now. "Mr. Grasshopper?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry you lost the one who was most important to you."

"Sir James, I may not have her anymore, but I do have you." Mr. Grasshopper started to smile again, taking out his violin once again. "You, and the ones we have traveled with throughout this journey. I assure you, I'm okay now. Would you like me to play a different tune on my violin?"

James nodded in agreement.

"As I have said before, music should be the voice of the soul. I already showed you what I play when I'm happy."

"That's true. I liked how upbeat it sounded."

Mr. Grasshopper smiled, nodding. "Yes, James. And when I'm sad, it's like this...,"

He played a slow tune on his violin, which was the music he used to play after the loss of his former love.


End file.
